


Each Year Colder and Warmer Still

by iArgent



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Going out on a WHIMPER, Implied birthday, M/M, and how life is unexpected, dimilix week 2020, just a little drabble about growing older and being happy with the ones you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Felix didn't expect his life to be this way when he was younger. He doesn't regret it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Each Year Colder and Warmer Still

**Author's Note:**

> Going out on a whimper cuz burnout came on fast.
> 
> Used the prompts Family and Felix's birthday for this one.
> 
> It's a teeny tiny cop out. But y'know. I tried. This little fic is just a single mouthful of tea on a cold night and that's fine.

He never expected that one day he would rise as Duke Fraldarius. Take his breakfast in a hall, have servants call him ‘His Grace’.

He didn’t expect the sour grief to fade from his stomach and shoulders as it had.

With each year gone, plates of his armor peeled away from his skin, leaving him shivering and cold and sensitive, craving for others near him.

Privately, he wonders what he did to deserve Sylvain’s lips at his temple, Ingrid's at his cheek, Dimitri’s warm hands on his face and mouth on his.

He has decided he no longer cares for the reason.


End file.
